miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel Agreste/History
Gabriel Agreste is a fashion mogul who wields the Moth Miraculous. After his wife Emilie went missing, he used the Moth Miraculous to turn people into villains. He is set on stealing the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses in order to obtain absolute power and his "secret wish." In pursuing this, however, he turned his back on his son, Adrien. Before Season 1 Gabriel lived in the Agreste mansion with his wife and son. At some point of his life, he went on a trip with his wife where they found the Moth Miraculous, Peacock Miraculous, and the Miraculous spellbook. The book was the last thing Mrs. Agreste gave Gabriel. She went missing within nine months before Adrien was allowed to go to school in Season 1. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", he forced Nooroo to explain how the Miraculouses worked and how he could transform using the Moth Miraculous. Nooroo tried to convince Gabriel that the Miraculouses were supposed to be used for good in the world, but Gabriel ignored him and forced the transformation anyway. Hand on his cane, Hawk Moth waited in his lair for the perfect person to akumatize. Sensing Ivan Bruel's anger, he sent an akuma to him and transformed him into Stoneheart. Stoneheart went on a rampage against the city of Paris. Gabriel didn't stay to watch; Adrien disobeyed his orders to stay home and not go to public school. Gabriel went upstairs to the dining hall where Adrien was being homeschooled by Nathalie Sancoeur. He reprimanded Adrien, telling him that he was safe in the house where he had everything he would ever want. Gabriel and Adrien have had this conversation several times. Satisfied that he properly disciplined his son, Gabriel went back into his lair and transformed back into Hawk Moth. Stoneheart fought against Paris' two new heroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, but did not succeed in capturing either of their Miraculouses. When Ivan was freed, the akuma returned to Hawk Moth and stayed in the jewel in his cane. Hawk Moth wasn't disappointed though; the akuma multiplied and created more Stonehearts. Laughing, he stood in wait for the next opportunity to akumatize Ivan, pleased that the two people he wanted the most showed up like he predicted. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", Gabriel demanded that Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard find Adrien, who escaped the house. Gabriel then went to his lair, transformed, and waited for Ivan to lose his temper. Ivan tried telling Mylène Haprèle that he was in love with her through a song, but she rejected him. This led to Hawk Moth re-releasing the akuma to Ivan. When Stoneheart made it to the Eiffel Tower, Hawk Moth made him cough up hundreds of akuma so that he could tell Paris to give him Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. When Ladybug captured the akumas that created his face, he grew angry. He convinced Stoneheart that Ladybug and Cat Noir were trying to take Mylène away from him, bringing Stoneheart back into the fight. However, Ladybug captured Stoneheart's akuma. Angrier, Hawk Moth soliloquized that he would defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir and achieve his secret dream. The next day, Gabriel relented with Adrien and let him attend public school on the condition that his bodyguard drive him to school every day and that he follow Nathalie's updated schedule. In "the Bubbler", Gabriel did not allow Adrien to have a birthday party. When Marinette dropped off a present for Adrien, Gabriel yelled at Nathalie for forgetting to get Adrien a gift from himself. He was visited by Nino Lahiffe in an attempt to change his mind about the birthday party, but he decided Nino was a poor influence on Adrien and banned him from the Agreste mansion. After Nino left, Gabriel transformed into Hawk Moth and sensed Nino's frustration over adults not listening to their children, akumatizing him into the Bubbler. He became angry when Bubbler captured Ladybug and Cat Noir and sent them into the sky instead of stealing their Miraculouses. When Bubbler was defeated, Hawk Moth vowed to catch and crush Ladybug and Cat Noir. Later that day, he received a message from Nathalie that Adrien liked his present. In "Mr. Pigeon", Gabriel held a derby hat competition at Adrien's school. The winner's hat would be used in Adrien's next photoshoot. He gave the students 10 hours to create a derby hat. In those 10 hours, Gabriel transformed into Hawk Moth and sensed Xavier Ramier's feeling of injustice and akumatized him into Mr. Pigeon. When he lost, Hawk Moth promised to destroy Ladybug and all the pigeons. Gabriel detransformed in time for his hat competition. Adrien and Mr. Damocles led Nathalie and Gabriel (who appeared only on a tablet) around the courtyard to see the hats. When confronted with two identical hats and Marinette explained that Chloé Bourgeois stole Marinette's design, he made Marinette the winner of the competition. In "Stormy Weather", Hawk Moth sensed Aurore Beauréal's anger and sadness and akumatized her into Stormy Weather. He helped her set up a trap for Ladybug and Cat Noir. When he lost, he soliloquized that he would someday be victorious, no matter how many enemies he had to throw at the heroes. In "Timebreaker", Hawk Moth sensed Alix Kubdel's disappointment, frustration, and negativity and akumatized her into Timebreaker. He akumatized her twice, much to his amusement. He promised to destroy Ladybug one day in the past, present, or future and become unstoppable. In "Copycat", Hawk Moth sensed Théo Barbot's jealousy over Cat Noir's relationship with Ladybug and akumatized him into Copycat. When Copycat caught Cat Noir, Hawk Moth demanded that he get Cat Noir's Miraculous. He approved of Ladybug taking Cat Noir's Miraculous from Cat Noir, enjoying the irony. In "The Pharaoh", Hawk Moth sensed Jalil Kubdel's frustration and disappointment over not being able to live out his "fantasy" of bringing the dead back to life and akumatized him into the Pharaoh. When the Pharaoh was about to sacrifice Ladybug to Ra, he demanded that the Pharaoh take Ladybug's earrings. Hawk Moth declared that someday, wherever Ladybug was, that he would take her Miraculous and she would be nothing. In "Lady Wifi", Hawk Moth sensed Alya Césaire's pain over secrets and betrayals and akumatized her into Lady Wifi. He encouraged her to discover Ladybug's identity and helped her figure out what to do with Ladybug and Cat Noir after she captured both of them. Oddly enough, Hawk Moth's plan was for Ladybug to use her Lucky Charm and wait for her to switch back. Hawk Moth vowed that Ladybug's mask would fall one day and that she would hand over her Miraculous at that moment. In "The Evillustrator", Hawk Moth sensed Nathaniel Kurtzberg's emotions and akumatized him into the Evillustrator. He threatened the Evillustrator when it seemed he was getting distracted during his date with Marinette. In "Rogercop", Gabriel either forgot about Parents' Career Day at Collège Françoise Dupont, or he just didn't want to show up. Either way, he disappointed Adrien. Instead, he transformed into Hawk Moth and sensed Roger Raincomprix's negative emotions. When Ladybug tries to dissuade Rogercop he tells the villain not to listen to her and that she is lair. Once Rogercop is defeated, Hawk Moth declares he'll be ruling the world one day and that Ladybug and Cat Noir wouldn't be apart of it. In "Dark Cupid", after feeling Kim's broken heart he sent an akuma his way turning the boy into Dark Cupid an angel filled with hate. Became annoyed that his villain lost Ladybug so easily and demanded him to find Ladybug quickly or else he threatened to remove Dark Cupid's powers. After was found Cat Noir under the influence of the hate arrow he advised Dark Cupid to team with him seeing Ladybug cornered Hawk Moth believed she was doomed but after gaining another defeat. As the window closed Hawk Moth cursed Ladybug and Valentines Day. In "Horrificator", sensing Mylene's sadness and fear he sent an akuma to her turning her into Horrificator a villain that feeds off fear. After Horrificator took another hostage, he told her to feed off their fear as it will give her strength and soon he have strength too but after Horrificator's defeat. Hawk Moth claims that Ladybug doesn't scare him at all. In "Darkblade", he sensed Armand D'Argencourt's anger over losing the election Hawk Moth sent an akuma to him which akumatized the instructor into Dark Blade. When he saw that Darkblade's conquest was almost complete Hawk Moth believed the heroes were doomed. With the evil knight defeated Hawk Moth claimed their duel wasn't over and he would rule in the end. In "The Mime", after he sensed Fred Harpele's sadness about losing his part in the performance. Hawk Moth akumatized him into The Mime. As the heroes fought against the villain on bus he instructed The Mime to grab Ladybug's earrings but after the fight at the tower Hawk Moth was handed another defeat. Princess Fragrance In "Animan", In "Simon Says", In "Pixelator", In "Guitar Villain", In "Kung Food", In "Gamer, In "Reflekta", after feeling Juleka's loneliness about being excluded from the class photo, he akumatized her into Reflekta. Seeing her transform so many people he couldn't wait for Ladybug and Cat Noir to show up but when he saw Reflekta transform Cat Noir he told her that she should have taken his Miraculous before she transformed him. After witnessing another defeat Hawk Moth said he'll destroy Ladybug when she least expect it. In "The Puppeteer", Hawk Moth sensed Manon's sadness over one of the dolls being taken away. He sent an akuma turning Manon into Puppeteer and was equally impressed on how quickly she figured things out. Once Hawk Moth saw that Puppeteer had Cat Noir under her control he commanded her to use him against Ladybug. When things turned into a five against one fight Hawk Moth believed victory was his until the heroine pulled a come from behind victory. He was so awestruck that Ladybug won with such odds that he yelled this is not possible as the window closes. In "Antibug", he sensed Sabrina's sadness after a mishap with Chloe and Sabrina's game and akumatized her into Vanisher. Seeing that Ladybug and Cat Noir have arrived at the hotel he commanded her to get their miraculous. But after Vanisher's defeat he sensed Chloe's anger and disappointment when Ladybug had accused her of being a liar and akumatized her into Antibug, Ladybug's complete opposite. After she had fought with Cat Noir and tied him, he encouraged her to keep it up to lure Ladybug out. When she finally arrived during the fight both began to run out of time and Hawk Moth told Antibug to hurry. But once Antibug has been defeated he vowed for revenge. In "Volpina", Gabriel was talking on the phone while looking in the miraculous book, saying the sample garments don't match at all. He also akumatized Lila into Volpina sensing her emotions after Ladybug humiliated her in front of Adrien. Near the end, as his lair window closed, he said that Ladybug and Cat Noir are not done with Volpina yet. In "A Christmas Special" Season 2 In "The Collector", Gabriel found out that Adrien had taken the Miraculous Spellbook from his safe and asked him why he did so. He also asked Adrien how he will be able to trust him again and then banned him from going to public school anymore. Later on, aware that losing the Spellbook would make him the prime suspect of being Hawk Moth, he akumatized himself into The Collector. This successfully lead Ladybug and Cat Noir from discovering his true identity, and he later got the Spellbook back from Marinette. He also allowed Adrien to return to school. In "Prime Queen", Gabriel watched Nadja Chamack’s live interview show with Ladybug and Cat Noir. When her show is canceled, Hawk Moth akumatizes her into Prime Queen. However, she is eventually defeated. Hawk Moth says that Prime Queen was bad news, but next time he would succeed and he would broadcast the heroes defeat. In "Despair Bear", Hawk Moth heard that Chloé was throwing a party. Knowing of her spiteful nature, he saw it as the perfect place to find a prey for an akuma and sent one to the party. However, Hawk Moth had complications due to Chloé attempting to be nice to others. But when she finally loses her temper and fires her butler, he is delighted by her giving him another victim and akumatized Butler Jean into Despair Bear. After the villain jumped into multiple party guests and eventually Cat Noir, Hawk Moth commanded him to take Ladybug's earrings. But when Ladybug received help from Chloé, that led to another defeat. In anger, Hawk Moth claimed if Ladybug hadn't been helped, defeating her would've been child's play. In "Riposte", Hawk Moth senses Kagami's negative emotions towards her defeat by Adrien and sends an akuma after her, which lands in her ring. Once she accepts the akumatization, he transforms her into Riposte, the sword-wielding villain. When Riposte almost attacks his Adrien, he tells her to get the Miraculous first. In "Befana", sensing Gina Dupain's sadness, he sends an akuma after her and gives her the opportunity to punish the ungrateful and reward the good. She accepts and is akumatized. When Ladybug shows up, he tells her to get their Miraculous, but unexpected by him, she makes him say please. When Befana is defeated by Ladybug and Cat Noir, Hawk Moth says that while they may have escaped punishment, he will destroy them and take their Miraculouses. His window closes as he says that. In "Robostus”, In "The Dark Owl", In "Gigantitan", feeling Adrien's bodyguard's frustration, Hawk Moth tried to send an akuma to him but became surprised when his negative emotions subsided and went to August instead. He was horribly shocked but decides to go along with it. However, Hawk Moth has a hard time explaining everything to August and yet akumatizes him into Gigantitan. Despite akumatizing the young child, when it came to fighting Ladybug and Cat Noir, he found it difficult to control him with constant distractions such as him playing with the Agreste car and mistaking a traffic sign for a lollipop. After Gigantitan returns to normal, he declares that the young villain wasn't big enough for the job, but his next villain will be too much for Ladybug and Cat Noir to handle. In "Glaciator", In "Sapotis", after sensing Ella and Etta Césaire's sadness about losing their opportunity to go the amusement park, he sends an akuma to them. Upon the akuma entering the hat the twins were arguing over, he gave them the power to create as much mischief as they want. Seeing Ella and Etta's immense eagerness, he calmed them down and said they won't get punished in exchange for Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Ella and Etta agree and are akumatized into the Sapotis. Once Ladybug and Cat Noir show up, he commanded the Sapotis' to seize the Miraculous. After he saw Ladybug and Cat Noir with their new ally Rena Rouge, he reveals his suspicions that there were other Miraculouses in Paris. Hawk Moth remained unfazed as he still had the advantage and told the Sapotis' to ban together and defeat the heroes or else he would take away their powers. When he saw the little monsters following Ladybug to Rena Rouge’s amusement park illusion, seeing right through it, he told them not to go but the Sapotis didn’t listen. Upon the Sapotis' defeat, Hawk Moth proclaimed that he now knows of other Miraculous in the city and maybe a guardian. In "Gorizilla", he was designing a bag of sorts when Adrien came to ask him for a few minutes of his time. Gabriel accepted his request, much to his surprise and delight. But when he responded, that he'd have Nathalie let him know when he could, his son responded in a dismayed manner that it would be too late. When Gabriel saw Adrien fidgeting with his ring, he sent him back upstairs to practice. After Adrien left, Gabriel pulled up a video from the Ladyblog of Cat Noir running away before he detransforms. He zoomed in on the ring and made the window smaller. How took a picture of Adrien running and did the same. Surprised and disbelieving that his son was the Cat Noir, he marched up to Adrien's room. When he found that he had escaped his room, he chastised Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard and ordered they find him. Later in the episode, Wayhem tried call Adrien on Adrien's bodyguard's phone, thinking Adrien would respond. Instead, an angry Gabriel responded and demanded he tell him where his son was and return the phone immediately (or face persecution). Wayhem hastily dropped the phone. Gabriel then activated the secret mechanism that led into his lair. When Nooroo asked if he really thought that Adrien is Cat Noir, Gabriel responded by saying he isn't sure, but he knows he's hiding something. He transforms and provokes Adrien's bodyguard to anger and frustration so he can akumatize him. Once he senses his negative emotions, he corrupts an akuma and sends it on its way to evillize the bodyguard. Gabriel akumatizes the bodyguard and sends him after Adrien. In "Captain Hardrock", Insert non-formatted text here Category:Character histories